Why You Should Never Close the Left Door
by ILLUMINATIMAGIKARP
Summary: Why Phone Guy refuses to close his left door.


Phone Guy hit the button to pull up his left door for what felt like the tenth time that night.

_Gee, Bonny sure is active for it only being Tuesday night,_ He thought while checking his power levels. He was only at 50% and it was still 3 am, but he'd dealt with worse before. Thankfully it was his last week on the job.

_I better get to recording the messages for the new guy,_ he thought.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..." Just as he finished saying the last line he took his own advice for a second. A cursory glance indicated that everything was fine, except for one thing.

Foxy was out of his cove.

Phone guy could already hear him screeching down the hallway. He was so shocked that he didn't react fast enough to close the door and Foxy came screeching in.

Phone guy braced himself, but the cold, sharp feeling of teeth and claws tearing flesh never came. He peeked one eye open and saw that Foxy was still just standing in his left door.

"Hello guard guy, I've been waiting for you." Foxy purred into his ear.

_Holy shit did that animatronic just talk to me?_

Before Phone guy could react Foxy hit both door buttons and stalked closer to him.

"You're so cruel for making me wait this long," Foxy fake whined as he approached, "You've been working here for almost thirty years, and you grow handsomer by the day."

Foxy crawled up onto Phone guy's lap and threw his arms around his neck. Phone guy didn't have time to give a response before he felt Foxy's cold teeth on his lips. His mind stopped working and suddenly he was a sweating frenzy of sexual desire. Foxy had always been his favorite, after all.

Some sense returned to him long enough to mutter, "But… the power…"

Without taking his cold steel teeth from Phone Guy's face Foxy reached behind him and turned off the fan. As soon as that was done the power stopped depleting so rapidly.

_Why the fuck did I never think of that? _Phone guy chastised himself.

His thoughts were all stopped when foxy ran his metal claws down the uniform that Phone guy needed to wear for some reason despite the fact that he was the only one there at night. The sharp claws that Phone guy was sure would have led to his death not five minutes ago caressed him tenderly as they ripped his shirt and pants off.

Foxy removed his teeth from Phone guy's mouth and instead placed them on his ear.

"You must be punished for taunting me this long," His nearly unused, animatronic voice box murmured into Phone guy's ear.

It had taken Phone guy this long to realize that his clothing was most definitely not on his body at this point. He also felt something frigid and straight and hard against his stomach. He glanced between his body and the frosty steel and found one very long, hard, anatomically correct metal penis poking into the area just above his bellybutton.

_I thought this was supposed to be a children's restaurant..?_

Before he could voice his concerns he felt the unyielding metal recede from his body and drift down to where Phone guy was most certainly not expecting. He felt one of Foxy's paws wrap around his now fully erect penis. However, he did not expect two of the claws to pull apart the slit of his penis. Before he had time to question what the _fuck_ was going on he felt the icy tip of Foxy's penis touch the small gap his claws had made.

In one swift motion Foxy thrust his animatronic penis into Phone Guy's urethra and started thrusting.

From outside of the windows Chicka and Freddy simultaneously face palmed as they watched.

"Soooooooo is that seriously how he thinks this is supposed to work?" Chicka asked.

Freddy shook his head, "Foxy obviously doesn't have internet in Pirate's Cove."

Back in the office, after several penis splitting minutes of pain, Foxy came with a puff of dust.

Phone guy cradled his abused penis and Foxy put the left door back up.

"Enjoy your urinary tract infection, bitch!" He screamed before he ran back to Pirate's Cove.

* * *

**A/N: **Remember to drop a review if you enjoyed!


End file.
